Nezvanova
[[Archivo:Capturada.jpg|thumb|300px|Nezvanova Ilustrado por Hanm]]Nezvanova es una Cancion Original Vocaloid. Es la primera canción de la Saga de Arpeggio. La cancion Nezvanova es la primera de una serie de canciones en honor al libro del autor ruso Fiodor Dostoyevski, titulado "Nietochka Nezvanova". La cual habla sobre una niña del mismo nombre que despues de haber sufrido la muerte tanto de su padre, al cual siempre amó y seguira recordando a lo largo del libro, así como la muerte de su madre y su padrasto para luego ser adoptada en la casa de un príncipe junto su institrutiz con la que terminara el relato al descubrir una carta que la meterá en problemas con su esposo. A pesar de que Nezvanova trata de eso, la cancion en realidad habla sobre aquellas creencias absurdas que deberiamos haber superado, en especial los prejuicios que se tienen a los amores entre personas del mismo sexo, pero principalmente como la cancion dice, la creencia de que existe dios cuando en realidad este no existe. Intérpretes: Clara y Megurine Luka Música: ColorfulHorizons-P Letra: Tinker91 Ilustración y PV: Hanm *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Traducción al español por Sonika. Bilingüe= Atrapando el humo una y otra vez. We are in a place where truth is not welcome since always. No necesito a nadie que piense y decida por mi en mi vida. I do not need anybody to reselase my mind from this world. Valorar lo mejor, aunque me equivoque voy a aprender de mis errores. Please, never no more lies, I know well there's not God. Vivimos, morimos, aunque no haya razón, pues creamos dioses para justificarnos. As we lie so they cry, keeping up their reply. Understand those answers has been really hard for a long time. Es absurdo de creer aunque lo haga todo tan fácil. Déjame poderme equivocar sin llegar a rezar hablando sola. I only trust in what is able to earn my trust through something that lets me to be free. We have got just one chance of living and we have to enjoy of it before the end. Tal como un rumor común se tiende a exagerar, proezas que han sido inventadas. Lights turned off due to the fear about the "sacred wrath", they never do left us their white wisdom. Voy a afrontar todo lo que pase hasta disipar las sombras. Is so easy to deny the existence of one divine "Lord". Decidir lo que es o no es algo natural no es nuestro deber, no sirve. Truth is underrated and almost forgotten. As we live we must die, using word through our eyes. The sky been crying since the came of their fake thoughts. Disfrutar del placer tras cada segundo permite conocer nuevas sensaciones sin final. Leyes hechas por hacer, las cosas que no están bien vistas, raras pautas de actuar conforme a la moral y a palabras vacías. Cristaline waters are filling the whole behavior of the people around the world, but we do not wear the flag of the reason above our heads we will never act like real men. Un nuevo final queda por venir, algo llegara para liberar. Suspirando al recordar nuestras noches. This is just a mirage a way of reach the happiness with them, trying to forget but is not so easy when we have got so much work to do yet. |-| Español= Atrapando el humo una y otra vez. Estamos en un lugar donde La verdad no es bienvenida Desde siempre No necesito a nadie que piense y decida por mi en mi vida. No necesito a nadie Para liberar mi mente en este mundo. Valorar lo mejor, aunque me equivoque voy a aprender de mis errores. Por favor nunca mientas Se muy bien que no hay dios Vivimos, morimos, aunque no haya razón, pues creamos dioses para justificarnos. Mientras mentimos , entonces ellos lloran Mantener su respuesta Entender sus respuestas Ha sido realmente duro por mucho tiempo Es absurdo de creer aunque lo haga todo tan fácil. Déjame poderme equivocar sin llegar a rezar hablando sola. Yo sólo confío en lo que es capaz para ganarme la confianza a través de algo que me permite ser libre Tenemos una sola oportunidad de la vida y tenemos que disfrutar de la misma antes del final. Tal como un rumor común se tiende a exagerar, proezas que han sido inventadas. Las luces se apagan por el temor A la ‘’ira sagrada’’ Ellos nunca nos dejaron su sabiduria blanca Voy a afrontar todo lo que pase hasta disipar las sombras. Es tan fácil negar la existencia De un señor ‘’divino’’ Decidir lo que es o no es algo natural no es nuestro deber, no sirve. La verdad es subestimada y casi olvidada Como vivimos tenemos que vivir Usando palabras a traves de nuestros ojos El cielo ha estado llorando Ya que el vino de sus falsos pensamientos Disfrutar del placer tras cada segundo permite conocer nuevas sensaciones sin final. Leyes hechas por hacer, las cosas que no están bien vistas, raras pautas de actuar conforme a la moral y a palabras vacías. Las aguas cristalinas se están llenando todo el comportamiento de las personas en todo el mundo, pero no llevamos la bandera de la razón por encima de nuestras cabezas Nunca vamos a actuar como verdaderos hombres Un nuevo final queda por venir, algo llegara para liberar. Suspirando al recordar nuestras noches. Esto es sólo un espejismo , una forma de alcanzar La felicidad con ellos Tratando de olvidar , pero no es tan fácil Cuando tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Clara Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012